The objective of this research is to study the normal and pathological retina using the Haidinger's Brushes phenomenon. Photographs will be taken with a fundus camera equipped with rotatable polarizers in both the input light beam and the light path from the eye to the film plane. The visibility of Haidinger's Brushes will be correlated with macular abnormalities.